Behind the Truth
by kissingstar042
Summary: known as the commoner in her school, will everything change if they found out that the 'commoner' of their school is the daughter of a multi-billionaire bussinessman? SasuSaku and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High is one of the most exclusive schools in the whole of Leaf Village. Thousands of its students are overly rich with their moneys scattered on the ground. But one of the students here is different.

Pink hair and green emerald eyes is not what you always see in a girl's feature. With this pink haired lass' elegant strides, you'll never guess that she's just a mere commoner. But yeah, that's what the students thought. But you'll never know.

Sakura Haruno, a girl with a unique hair color and bright emerald eyes, walk slowly around the halls of Konoha High with her eyes downcast and her background full of students snickering in her direction. She pretend not to notice everything but inside she's chanting words that's keeping her calm demeanor.

" _Keep laughing and laughing, but make sure you have a face to present to us when you face the truth. " she thought before entering her classroom._


	2. Chapter 2

As the day came to an end, students start filling out their classrooms bidding goodbyes to their peers before heading to the main gate to wait for their limousines to arrive.

Sakura waited for atleast an hour and make sure that all the students are out. As she heads for the exit she noticed the men in black suits waiting for her with their guns hidden behind their jackets.

" Good afternoon, Haruno – sama. Young Master Sasori is already in the mansion waiting for you." The man in the middle, probably the captain, bowed with the others simultaneously.

" I got it. And how many times do I have to tell you, Seichi – san, just call me Sakura – chan." She said with her soft little voice while entering the limo.

" Hai. Sakura – sama then." Seiche respectfully replied.

Sakura just sigh and didn't answer.

Sakura Haruno, the known "commoner" of her school, was really the daughter of a multi – billionaire businessman, who's known as the owner of the most leading company not in just the whole Japan, as well as the WHOLE world. She just act to avoid to many attentions such as the media and some businessmen who wants to set her with their sons to merge their company with her dad's. she act to avoid being used because of her money.

As the car zoomed downtown, they passed by a group of teenagers who happen to be studying from her school too. Sakura failed to notice the for she was to engrossed with her book but to them, it's the other way around.

This certain group was consisted of a certain Sasuke Uchiha, a blonde idiot Naruto Uzumaki, a silent Neji Hyuuga, a hotty Ino Yamanaka, a lazy bastard Shikamaru Nara, a shy girl Hinata Hyuuga and a girly – boy Tenten.

They just got out of a restaurant/bar that afternoon after class ended, and happened to saw a familiar pink haired girl riding a _limousine_. Their pretty sure it's the known "commoner" of their school since the logo pretty much gave her away. But what they want to know is " What is she doing inside a limousine?"


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I took so long to update this one. I was busy with everything at school since school year is ending. But now that its over, I can focus on this one now.

(-'_'-)

As the group arrived in a big white mansion, Uchiha Sasuke was anything but silent. Not a word escape his mouth ever since the pink haired beauty crossed his sight earlier. He still ponders about the thought of her riding a limousine. Sasuke may be cold and rude, but out of this seven teens, this raven haired guy is the most curious about anything.

And about the mansion. Yes, they all lived under the same roof. However, boys and girls have their own areas. The east wing are for boys while the west wing are for girls. The mansion is enough to fit at least 100 people at once. Consists of game rooms, music room, dining room, pools, gyms, study room and of course, a living room. They also have their own private hot spring in their backyard.

(-'_'-)

The day now end as one starry evening came upon. A lone figure sitting at the edge of the pool while holding a can of beer can be seen even from afar. Dark ebony hair and mysterious black orbs fit well in the now dark surroundings. Suddenly, a blonde hunk came into view also holding a beer, half naked. His dog tag hanging lazily into his hard torso making him more cooler than before.

"What'cha doin' out here, teme?" asked Naruto who's now beside Sasuke and already dangling his feet into the now colder that ever pool.

"Hn. Nothing."

"What's with the monosyllabic words?" Naruto made a face then sipped onto his drink.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to devour his beer. "Hmm, lem'me guess. Its about that girl earlier, right? What was her name again? Sakuno? Sakaki? Sayuki? Ah, yes! Sakura! Haruno Sakura! She must be something if she caught THE Uchiha Sasuke's attention." Blurted Naruto jokingly.

Sasuke just half glared at the said blonde and muttered "Of course not!"

"Of course its true!"

Sasuke being irritated said heatedly to Naruto " I'm just curious as to why her – a mere commoner – would be riding a limousine. Its not like she was kidnapped, right? Seeing as she practically has nothing to trade for her life. And, man, look at her! When we saw her, she's so comfortable. Isn't it suspicious?"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke incredulously. The said man just raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude, you just spoke five more words in one sentence. Apocalypse sure is coming!" Naruto exclaimed while flaunting his arms around emphasizing his point. Sasuke just twitch and brushed Naruto's words.

"Haha. Seriously, teme. Stop being so girly and quit pondering on that thought, alright." Said Naruto before finishing his last drops of alcohol then getting up to this feet.

(-'_'-)

The next day, at lunch, Sasuke and his friends are about to enter the cafeteria with the girls up in front chatting about new dresses while Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto in the next row with the blonde being loud-mouthed as ever then Sasuke at the last row. He almost forgot about yesterday's happenings when suddenly…

The door leading to the cafeteria suddenly opened and walking out of it was no other done… Sakura Haruno. Holding a bento and a new bought chocomilk drink, she's probably about to go outside to spend her lunch there.

Sakura then stood before the seven stilled people while Sasuke at the back couldn't take his eyes away from her. Then Sakura lowers her head and start walking again. When she walked past Naruto, said blonde suddenly came up with an idea at the same time blurted out something that caught the whole attention of the people inside the cafeteria.

"Hey, Haruno – san! Would you like to have lunch with us?"

The whole cafeteria was silent as they waited for the pinkette's answer. The whole group, excluding Naruto, stood shocked and wide – eyed. Sasuke, who at first, wasn't paying attention to anything other than Sakura, was stilled then widen his eyes for a fraction of time.

'What are you thinking, you dobe?' thought Sasuke at the same time, waiting for the girl's reply.

"Uh…. Why?" finally asked Sakura while trying to find an excuse to escape.

"Hehe. Nothing." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm… I might bother your friends." Is the excuse little Sakura - chan can come up with.

"No! You're not. Will be glad to have you join us." Offered Hinata seeing the discomfort of the girl. Being the kind – hearted, friendly girl that she is, back Naruto up.

"S-sure." Resigned Sakura seeing as she can't turn down Hinata for her kindness.

"Yay!" beamed Naruto as he grab her by the elbow and drag her to the cafeteria.

The group sighed at the blonde's action then followed him to the cafeteria.

Sakura can feel the stares that bore into her head and back. Can feel the murmurs of people around her. The glares other girls are sending her. Who wouldn't be intrigued when the 'commoner' of your achool was asked to join the group of most sought after and riches of all.

"Don't mind their stares, Sakura. Their just jealous." Assured Ino with Tenten's matching smile.

"Yeah. Don't worry bout' them. Those girls just got nothing to do with their lives.

As they started eating, the group gave a sideway glances to the unsuspecting Haruno. Who wouldn't noticed when the rumored commoner is just as graceful and elegant as Ino when eating. With her correct mannerisms over food, you'll be completely fascinated and intrigued.

'Wow. This is the first time I saw her closely. No wonder why I haven't noticed her before. Those unblemished face, eyes that let you see her soul, tall nose and pouty lips. I wonder if those lips will be as soft as I imagined it would be if I ki… the hell! There's really no way I think of her lips as soft and tasty if I kiss it." Sasuke stifle his groan when he realized his own thought.

"So Sakura – chan. Uhm.. is it okay if I call you Sakura – chan?" asked Naruto as he stopped momentarily slurping his bowl of ramen.

"Its alright." Approved Sakura accompanied with her smile.

"Okay! So where does your parents' work?" Naruto start his simple 'interrogation'.

Sakura, not expecting such questions, was taken aback. Contemplating an answer, she nimble her lower lip while wracking her mind with an excuse.

"Uhm… Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Just want to know more about you I guess? So… what?" pressed Naruto.

"They are working at a… small bakery shop near our house." She finally answered wishing to kami that its convincing enough.

"I see. So where do you leave then?"back up question of Sasuke.

With Sasuke's unexpected question, the whole group stared at him. Its unusual for Sasuke to ask a_ girl_ a question. Heck, its unusual for him to even participate in a conversation.

Noticing the stares he's getting within the group, he raised a single brow to ask them an obvious question. _"What?"_


End file.
